


There is a time for everything

by LoverofMidnight



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Gen, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have shouted at you. You don’t shovel a pile of shit into my life.” Geralt tried to maintain eye contact with Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	There is a time for everything

Geralt stare at Jaskier for a few seconds. There was already guilty eating him up for screaming at the bard. 

It isn’t fair to blame him for everything that is in his life that went wrong. Geralt knows his decisions is his own. 

Jaskier frowned slightly before he turned around to walked down the mountain. He would wait with Roach, hopefully, it would give Geralt enough time to calm down and then they would have a stern talking about his reaction. 

Jaskier whistled a little tune on his way down. He could admit to himself that he was slightly hurt with how Geralt had reacted. He never meant to hurt his friend with anything. Least of all the child surprise. 

But that was not his fault. Geralt could have asked for a bloody beer that night but nope he went with the law of surprise. The only fault Jaskier had in that was the fact that he had asked Geralt to be his bodyguard.

He groaned slightly when he realised how long the track back down is going to take. Maybe it would have been better if he went to Oxford for the competitions. Jaskier growled slightly. He could feel tears burning at his eyes and the agitated feeling of nausea. 

Jaskier stopped at a tree, he forced himself to take a deep breath. Maybe it would be better if he did leave for a while. Maybe it would be better if he takes his stuff and just leaves. Geralt would be happier if he was out of the way?

Maybe it is time to go back to Lettenhove. Jaskier could taste the bitter of hurt in his mouth. 

This was all he would be ever good for? Always be cast aside. No one did ever wanted him. 

Jaskier sank down against the tree. For a moment everything was just too much. He just wanted someone to accept him as him. Why in the world is that so hart? 

After a few years, it had looked like Geralt had accepted Jaskeir for who he was. 

Geralt growled slightly at himself. He could feel a physical pain around his heart and he knows it is from how he had treated Jaskier. 

He sat down on the cliff just staring out. He didn’t see anything. Everything felt like a blur. 

With a slight groan, he pushed himself up. He walked back to the camp where he had left Jaskier that morning. 

His mind spun slightly when he found Jaskier’s lute. He knows Jaskier would not have gone far without his lute. 

For a moment he hoped that Jaskier was still close by. He needs to make this right. 

Without even thinking twice about it, he started to walk back down as fast as possible. He tried to sniff the air trying to pick up Jaskier scent. 

He stopped when he smelt the acrid scent of hurt hanging around the trees. Just for a second, he wished he could take the cowards way out of this. 

When he walked forward a few steps he could hear the hitch breathing of someone sobbing. 

There was a clenching feeling around his heart. 

“Jaskier?” Geralt tried to keep his voice even as he called out to the bard. His hand was slightly clenching and unclenching in fists. 

Jaskier pressed his fist into his mouth trying to quiet down his sobs. He could already feel a headache starting to form a lot faster than he would like. 

He knows he should keep moving but a bigger part of himself couldn’t help but wonder what does Geralt wants. Jaskier knows he wanted to wait for him, but the bigger part of his insecurities had started to show. 

Telling him it would be better if he just leaves, that everyone would be better off without him. 

Cornflower blue eyes met golden. Geralt almost took a step back when he saw how puffy Jaskier’s eyes where. 

Without even thinking about it, he crouched down before the bard. He wished that he could take away all of Jaskier’s pain but he knows he had caused everything. 

“What do you want?” Jaskier’s voice was rough, he glared slightly at Geralt. 

Geralt stayed silent for long. He knows he needed to apologize but he had no idea how. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have shouted at you. You don’t shovel a pile of shit into my life.” Geralt tried to maintain eye contact with Jaskier. 

Jaskier was silent for a long while, he truly didn’t expect Geralt to come to him and apologize. 

“If it ever happens again, I am gone. It isn’t fair! I didn’t do anything wrong.” Jaskier’s voice went a little bit higher. 

“But I do also admit, I should have left you in silence that day with the Djinn.” His voice quieted down slightly. 

“I’m sorry.” The words came out like a prayer.

Jaskier reached out as if he wanted to pull Geralt into a hug, but he dropped his arms. The last thing he wanted to do was to step out of line. 

Geralt saw the movement and without even thinking about it twice he pulled Jaskier against his chest. 

He breathes in the smell of cedarwood, trying to hold it in his lungs forever. This is his best friend. And he would spend a long time to make up for this outburst. To show Jaskier that he cares about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I hope everyone enjoyed this story. You can also find me on Tumblr@lover-of-midnight.


End file.
